


Cycling Midnight Thoughts

by tatersalad5001



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: When Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt first arrived at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s School for Heroism and Villainy, he had a very clear path in mind for how his stay would play out. Only one semester had passed and he’d veered off course quite a bit already. He never planned to be a sidekick nor a villain, and he was more involved in his friends' problems than he thought he'd be.Oh, and there was the big mystery with everything going on with the school right now and what was happening to everyone in it. That was a pretty big freaking deal, too.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Master Firbolg & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cycling Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I dunno what this is but i’ve bene catching up on Graduation and thinking about the boys a lot and then this all happened so feel free to take it I guess. I like to try to get in the characters’ heads a little bit sometimes and if anyone is gonna have a dramatic inner monologue Fitzroy has dramatics in the bag.
> 
> Started writing this after listening to episode 10 (Dark Arts and Crafts), and this is meant to be a post-episode 10 thing? But sincw then I’ve listened through episode 12 (Pop Quiz) so a few things that have happened in the gap between those episodes has influenced things here a little bit, I went back through and edited some things.
> 
> Please don’t give me any spoilers in the comments though I will catch up I promise awesome thanks! Thanks for reading

When Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt first arrived at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s School for Heroism and Villainy, he had a very clear path in mind for how his stay would play out.

He’d attend the school as a hero, learn how to control and use his magic, graduate, and then move on with his life. No sidetracking, no distractions. 

Only one semester had passed and he’d veered off course quite a bit already. Being a sidekick/villain wasn’t the plan, but he could probably make it work. He never expected to give a d—, give a sh—, to care about his roommates/friends/sidekicks nearly as much as he now did. He especially didn’t expect to be distracted with their well-being in the school and to go out of his way to help them out.

Oh, and there was the big mystery with everything going on with the school right now and what was happening to everyone in it. That was a pretty big freaking deal, too.

It was funny, really. At the beginning of last semester he wasn’t sure he could really trust himself, but now he was not only starting to trust himself again, but he wanted to trust the Firbolg and Argo as well.

To an extend he trusted them, of course. They were his teammates! His pals! He trusted who they were as people, and he trusted them to watch his back in combat as they would for him. He trusted the Firbolg to be very literal and truthful, and he trusted Argo’s abilities of deception and stealth. If Argo could manage a sneak attack against some imps while yelling ‘Sneak Attack!’ then his skills were nothing to sneeze at.

It was their actions Fitzroy wasn’t sure he could trust right now. And he was finding he didn’t like that. Of course, Leon’s disappearance and Buckminster’s behavior were part of it as well, but...

The Firbolg was losing memories, entire gaps of time he couldn’t recall. Whenever the trio went out on some assignment, the Firbolg was grabbing something that he couldn’t give an explanation for why he wanted or needed it. The Firbolg was aware of this as well, and neither he nor Fitzroy had any clue what to do about it. They didn’t even know who was behind this. How long would this go on for? Would the Firbolg disappear, like Leon did? Fitzroy hoped not. If the wrong people figured out what they were trying to figure out, both of them could find their time at the school severely shortened. 

And Fitzroy... never expected himself to do anything like this. He never expected to take on such a risk for the sake of another person at this school. Perhaps it was the knightly or heroic thing to do, and Fitzroy had wanted to be a hero here, but he was already very sidetracked from his goal. To some extent, Fitzroy was worried about himself. Worried that he might start losing memories himself, or that he might be a target of whatever was being plotted here. He wasn’t scared (he was), but he had to look out for his own wellbeing to achieve his goals. Fitzroy was already good at that.

But the Firbolg had become an important friend to Fitzroy. Fitzroy could tell the Firbolg to tell the truth to the best of his memory. The Firbolg was scared. And some part of Fitzroy was surprised by this, but Fitzroy wanted to help him. For the Firbolg’s sake.

Fitzroy was even more concerned about Argo.

Argo was keeping secrets. It wasn’t like Fitzroy didn’t keep his own secrets from Argo or the Firbolg, but Argo seemed to be up to something. He left early from Rainer’s birthday party, he kept sneaking out at night, and he never brought it up. Of course Argo was entitled to his own privacy, and one of Fitzroy’s growing theories was that Argo in a secretive relationship, but with everything else going on it was cause for concern. Was Argo under the same sort of enchantment the Firbolg and Buckminster were under? Or was this something else?

The easiest way to solve that question would be to try to detect magic, the same way Fitzroy did with the others. But Fitzroy still wasn’t sure if he could bring Argo in on the mystery, which meant he couldn’t tell Argo why he wanted to detect any magic on him. Fitzroy didn’t want to do anything to break Argo’s trust in him, or to do anything to make Argo think Fitzroy found him suspicious. That was a debate Fitzroy still hadn’t settled in his own head, and he wasn’t going to settle it without the Firbolg, either. 

What if Argo wasn’t under an enchantment, though? What was he up to? Was he a part of whatever was going on in this school? Or was it something else? Was there another layer of mystery in this school that involved Argo, that Fitzroy had no idea about? Should he trust anything about Argo at all? Could Fitzroy figure any of this out without outright Charming Argo?

...He couldn’t fault Argo for keeping secrets, could he? Figzroy had plenty of his own. But Argo wasn’t very open about anything these days. He kept his cards close. It was hard for Fitzroy to consider Argo as good a friend as the Firbolg when he knew so little about what Argo was doing in the past few weeks.

The paranoia was keeping Fitzroy awake and he wasn’t a fan. He wanted to trust Argo. He wanted to know everything with Argo was okay. And he wanted the Firbolg to be safe and enchantment-free.

At least Fitzroy knew he could trust whatever the Firbolg said because the Firbolg couldn’t lie. But while Fitzroy wanted to consider Argo a friend, Argo wasn’t as open as the Firbolg was. And Argo could lie to him anytime about anything and make it sound convincing. It was hard. 

This school was supposed to be a mere pitstop on Fitzroy’s path to success but somehow in one semester it had become one of the craziest fucking things he’d ever experienced. (There! He did it! He was getting better at the swearing thing!)

How did all this happen? All Fitzroy wanted to do was to be a hero, graduate so he could serve as a knight of Goodcastle and wear that title proudly. Mysteries and paranoia were not on the list. Trust issues were not part of the list. None of this was part of the plan!

But there wasn’t much Fitzroy could do about it. Especially not in the middle of the night. But approaching the topic of secrets with Argo was difficult, and Fitzroy had no idea right now how to figure out what was happening to the Firbolg. His anti-enchantment device would take time to make, time they might not have. Stressing about this now solved nothing.

Fitzroy had been stressed about a lot of things the past few months. It was hard not to feel stressed out at all. But it was worth trying, at least for tonight.

With Snippers sitting in his lap, Fitzroy tried to reenter his trance.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [datanamines](https://datanamines.tumblr.com) if you're looking for me


End file.
